Beyond the Stars and Darkness
by tank destoryer
Summary: Darth Vader kidnapped a force sensitive girl named Jodie from Earth and Vader founds out she was gifted with incredible entity that was more powerful than the force and any Jedi and the Sith; powers the Jedi or the Sith had never seen . But her supernatural abilities will threaten to consume the force . It will change the galaxy forever .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : prologue**

**Introduction**

**Story Type :Star Wars and Beyond Two Souls crossover **

**Rated : T or M**

**Plot : Darth Vader kidnapped a force sensitive girl named Jodie from Earth but Vader founds out that she was gifted with incredible powers that was way powerful than the Force ; abilities the Jedi or the Sith had never seen . But her powers threaten to shatter and destroy the Force. Her powers will change the galaxy forever.**

**Warning : Contains language ,swearing and blood **

* * *

**Somewhere in space **

A long wedge area shaped like battleship come out of hyper space followed by two star destroyers. Star destroyers were the backbone of the Galactic Empire . On board the Executor Captain Piett and Admiral Ozzel were monitoring the bridge and he turned to see a nightmare of dark and black strolled into the bridge .

Darth Vader was the Emperor right hand man and most the galaxy feared him . He stood at the bridge far end looking at the stars in silence but suddenly his forces sense went hay wire . It was some sure of a disturbance in the force that was way powerful than any force user

" I ...sense a powerful being and I sense a powerful disturbance in the force." he said to himself then an imperial officer came to informed Vader the emperor need to see him now .

Vader went to his quarters and active the holoprojector revealing the emperor himself . " You summon me master ? " asked Vader kneeing down bowing down .

The emperor usually contacted Vader for important task and missions. But the emperor felt the same disturbance like Vader did " Lord Vader, I sensed a being even more powerful in the force . Find the source and bring this 'disturbance ' to me."

" I will decide if it will be useful to my command ."

" Yes master ." said Vader before leaving his quarters . Vader frowned inside his helmet as he thought of this weird disturbance in the forces , a disturbance nobody had ever feel that strong . Is the being a force sensitive, he will make him or her his second apprentice . Vader smiled, Vader dreamed of ruling the galaxy under his might along with his apprentice as he overthrow the emperor and claim the throne to himself . It was a great idea for his dreams .

When he arrived at the bridge of the executor , he noticed something different as he looked closer to the bridge's windows . It hit him , the source of this powerful disturbance was coming from a planet . A planet that wasn't familiar in their records .

The crew of the executor were busy making reports on the new planet . It wasn't in their imperial records and the planet was Earth .

" Lord Vader ." said Admiral Ozzel approaching Vader " We have no information about this new planet . We'll send down a few probe drones to analysis this planet ."

" Very good Admiral , make a profile of this new planet . I be back ." he warned coldy before turning to Captain Piett " Prepare my ship and a squadron . I will be finding this disturbance myself ."

No one on the bridge will questioned Vader about this " disturbance ". The two members of the imperial Executor saluted as Vader walked away. " This will be very interesting ." he said to himself . Vader made it to the main hanger deck where a squad of five storm troopers . TIE Fighters stood in formation . The squad saluted their leader and boarded the shuttle before taking off .

* * *

**Earth**

A young girl in a green hood and a light backpack wandering thought the endless dark road as rain pouring down . Her named was Jodie Holmes . As a child she was born with a strange gift and was attached to an entity named Aiden who posses numerous powers . She was complete rejected by her parents after an incident at home and excluded her forever . She was under care by the CIA who were interested in her 'gift ' as she grew up . Everything changed with Jodie founds out the CIA was using her as a weapon and a slave along with her love interest .

She ran away from the CIA as she was on the run , branding her a traitor . Her gift ruined her life but all that will change that day.

She turned to see a bright light in the dark skies along with a loud jet roar and this bright light blinded her as a space shuttle landed in front of her .

" SHIT ! "

Jodie's mouth dropped in shock " On my god ." she gasped in horror standing there in shock. The shuttle open it cargo doors stepping out a man in white armor and a helmet followed by five storm troopers in white armor aiming their blasters at her .

They weren't the CIA or Special Forces . " Who the hell are you guys ? " she yelled " You want more ? stay the fuck from me " . Jodie tried to back off as her entity Aiden was ready to protect her at all cost .

She froze " What the fuck ? " as a man in black rode down the shuttle . She can't believed she was facing a sith lord in black armor and it wasn't a joke . Then the mysterious man was half machine and human breathing deeply from his helmet. It said in a deep voice .

" So this disturbance is you ." said the masked man in Dark armor in a deep robotic voice as he extinguished his red light saber . " I sensed a strong force signature in you . Strong in the force . State your name . " demanded Vader

" Don't do it ! " screamed her entity

Jodie could believe what she was hearing . It was a joke but no Jodie just answered . " Jo...odie." her voice shaken in fear as she slowly backing off but the storm troopers were a full step back as their guns lock on to her.

" I have come for you . On behalf of the emperor , ruler of the galaxy . He request your pressure now . Come with me and I will let you live . Come with me , I will train you and fulfilled your density of the dark side ."

Jodie felt sick to her stomach and there was no way these guys will be using her as a slave like the CIA did to her . " That not going happen ." she yelled angrily pissing the group off .

Then Jodie turned around and tried to make a run for it , she ran fast as she can and ran like hell . Vader growled in frustration. " Now trooper ." he ordered harshly . " Don't harm her ."

" Set your rifles to stun ." ordered the squad leader aiming his blaster at the fleeing runaway

The trooper raised his rifle and fired a sonic pulse into the fleeing girl , she cried out in pain as the stun blast hit her , sending her word into darkness . " She still alive ." said Vader observing the girl laying on the wet ground as the troopers secured her

" Take her to my shuttle and depart this place now ." he commanded as he was satisfied with his mission . He will take her to the emperor and then train her to be his apprentice. Jodie was cuffed and dragged by the storm troopers leaving her backpack and her wet hoodie behind as the shuttle took off. Vader had no idea what she had a powerful gift and his prize will turn into hell.

**Executor Hanger bay **

Jodie gasped from her stun to see the storm troopers seating next to her , her eyes was spinning in circle . Her hands were cuffed . She opened her eyes slowly to see the storm trooper in front of her

" Where are you taking me ? " she yelled at the storm trooper in front of her . The white soldier didn't say anything . Jodie couldn't belive it was happening and who knows what they will do to her .

The hatch open in front of her revealing the hanger bay . " Move prisoner ." Ordered the storm trooper and shoved her into the hands of two storm troopers . She slowly walked down the hatch of the shuttle struggling to get away from their grip and Jodie's mouth dropped in shock to see hundreds rows of soldier dressed in white armor . Officers in their olive green uniforms and other workers in black uniforms . Strom troopers left and right and everyone was stood in formation .

" Wow ." she gasped at her surroundings as the storm troopers and Vader escorted her thought the silence welcoming crowd . All eyes were on Jodie ; storm troopers , officers , pilots and military workers looked at her in disgust seeing a young teenage girl in wet smelly clothes with cuts on her face .

She was greeted with dirty looks and scoffs by Vader's goons . " What are you doing to me ? " she asked the storm trooper . No answer from them .

She was lead down to the holding cells in the Executor. " Here your cell ." said a thin officer and turned to his superior " Lord Vader , she is yours ."

" Very well , leave us ." Vader commanded as everyone in the holding cells left him and Jodie alone .

Jodie never felt so scared of her life as she looking at a man in dark armor and his breathing made her feel the chins on her bare skin .

" What the hell do you want ? " she yelled as she crawled back to a corner of her cell . Vader said " I brought you here because you are a strong in the force and you must be the disturbance but I don't have a reason to kill you by the mean time you will be useful . "

" On what ? Where the hell I am I ? " she asked . Force what the hell is that ? Is this some kind of a joke she thought to herself .

Vader paused while he sensed confusion from Jodie and he said " I sense so much anger in you . You will be my perfect apprentice and my fist . Bow down to me and feel the true power of the dark side . "

_Don't listen to him. he an asshole._ Aiden whispered in her head . Jodie stared at Vader in confusion and sick of hearing this scumbag's voice and she lowered her head and Jodie looked Vader in the eye

" Fuck you! " she yelled . Vader flinched from her words of choice but enraged the Sith lord .

Vader leashed out his hand delivering his force choke on to Jodie . Jodie gasped choking for air as she twisted and shaken from her bonds as she was lifted up . Vader then released her as she collapsed on the floor breathing heavily . Her hands were cuffed behind her .

" I will not tolerate with your aggressive behaviour . You will behave like sith and you will answered yourself to the emperor ." Growled Vader

" Y...Yes." Jodie gasped in tear as sweat pouring from her head. Vader turned and left her cell , leaving Jodie to cry her guts out as she laid on the metal floor .

" You ." Vader point to the squad of Storm troopers " Stay here and watch her ."

The storm troopers saluted Vader as he left the detention block . In her cell block , Jodie was crying as her sobs echoed in her cell . " Aiden ." she said to herself " We have to get out here. I want to go home ? I want to go home ! " she cried in tears as she laid on the ground . Few hours later , she finished the last of her tears and the cuffs behind her came off mysterious before she slowly got up and stared at her square shaped angled cell with a metal door in front of her .

She ran to the cell door and kick it many times. " Please ! LET ME THE FUCK OUT HERE ! LET ME OUT ! " She screamed in rage as she tried to bash her way out . She screamed and cried for hours . The officer in charged scoffed with annoyance at his partner sitting at the control booth and they both listening her screaming and bashing the cell.

"LET ME OUT !"

"LET ME OUT !"

She was yelling ,banging and bashing the door and Jodie was screaming for hours making the storm troopers become more annoyed with her pleads to get out . Her screaming pushed a storm trooper to the edge.

" That its , let keep her mouth shut." said a storm trooper leader .

" But sir , Vader told us to leave the girl alone." protest the imperial officer . " He will kill you ."

" Aw , he doesn't care about her .her racketing is driving my circuits fired. " scoffed the stormtrooper " That bitch in there is going on for hours."

"It is happening now . Will you shut up in there ! " yelled the pissed storm trooper causing the cell to be in awful silence " Stop that racket now ! or I do it for you !" His squad mate threw a stun baton to him and the squad took positions behind the cell with blasters drawn .

They had no idea what they were up against a girl with unimaginable powers.

Hell will break lose .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Escape from the Executor **

After dealing with Jodie at the detention cell block , Vader marched to his quarters and addressed to his master . The blue hologram revealed the emperor himself . " Lord Vader, did you find this disturbance ? This is very quick . "

Vader smiled under his helmet but satisfied in completing his mission in a single day . " Master , this being is named Jodie . We came across a planet that isn't familiar with our records but we are conducting research on this new planet . In the future we can learn more about them and their planet . "

" Well she must be from this planet where you took her . But I sense she is even more powerful than any sith or Jedi and I felt it in the force. Don't rely on your senses lord Vader , she may be up to something I can feel it ." advised the emperor

" Yes my master ."

"Make sure you bring her to me ." said the Emperor before turning off the hologram. Vader rose to his knees and exited his quarters . Officers wisely moved out of his way as Vader made it to the bridge, suddenly the ship shook violently nearly knocking everyone on the bridge off their feet . Vader froze and he sensed there was an attack on the ship but his forces instincts tell him there was an intruder on board .

" What ? " then Vader turned away from the bridge and headed for the cell blocks ." Jodie ." he muttered under his cold breath.

Alarms screaming across the ship , sparks flashed and officers rushed back and forth .

" Get me damage report ! Active tactical ! " yelled Admiral Ozzel as he held on to the railing . " The rebels are attacking ! " An officer yelled at the bridge but the admiral was bombard with a barrage of reports from helmsmen and imperial officers.

" Sir ! Rader hadn't picked up any rebel ships -"

" Multiplied decks reported major damage and heavy casualties . Security forces are suffering huge losses "

"Secondary decks is reporting small arms fire ! " yelled one of the helmsmen on the monitor

" What ! " Yelled Admiral Ozzel to his men " How can those rebels inflicted so much damage into our ship and our troops . They must sneak in . That impossible ." He regain control of the situation " Send reinforcements now down the main decks and reinforced the all sections of the ship ."

Captain Piett scanned the monitors to find who was responsible for the attack on the executor and then he turned to see a screen shows an anger girl in dirty street clothes yelled blankly ,verbally and pointing at the camera but the security camera didn't hear the intruder or attacker's voice . He was shocked there is one rebel here on the ship and he had no idea she inflicted so much . Piett realized she was on her way to the hanger deck

" Send a battalion of Strom troopers down the main hanger bay ." he yelled to the microphone . " We cut her off here . Lock all decks now . She is going to the hanger bay."

* * *

The blast doors side open steeping in Lord Vader and a pair of storm troopers with an officer , Vader's mouth dropped in horror and he was glancing at a hallway filled with lots of dead storm troopers and imperial officers laying everywhere. Blaster marks were everywhere, sparks cracked, metal walls were crushed and torn apart .

" Who do this my lord ? " asked the shocked officer as he looked puzzled by this mess . But Vader was speechless but horrified and the question was how can one rebel inflicted so much damage without the force.

He ignored his question and moved on pasting broken and dead bodies of his crew. He noticed a few explosion marks on the walls and floor . " That girl must escaped, ,my master was right she is powerful without the force. I will make her pay for this ." he growled to herself leaving the officer standing there seeing the damage of the ship

A screaming storm trooper was flung in the air and clashed into a small group of storm troopers knocking them out cold . Jodie ran past them, running for her life as her entity formed a glowing blue bubble like shield barrier to prevent the laser beams from hitting her .

Laser beams just vaporized in the barrier as she ran as storm troopers chased her though the hallway. The Storm troopers grew really frustrated as their blaster guns had no effect on the shield barrier but the troopers knew Vader will be here to deal with her. " Cover me Aiden , go get them ." she yelled to herself and at her entity . " No problem" whispered her Entity " I got something for these guys ."

Aiden then send an blue invisible shock wave knocking storm troopers off their feet , knocking them like bowling pins and slam them against the metal grey walls of the hallway tunnel while Jodie made her escape .She was close to the main hanger.

On the run , she pushed numerous imperial officers to the ground and made a run for the other hallway as the stormtroopers were chasing her. The blast doors behind her closed just in time .

" Okay, we are at the hanger bay Aiden. Shit , We have to fly one of those things but you know this is crazy shit we dealing with."

Her entity scanned though the walls looking for any signs of hostiles , " There a ship , we have to get into it . it our only chance." it said in her mind . She ran towards the hanger passing stunning Imperial officers on duty.

Jodie paused grabbing the end of the blast doors wiped her head as she hurried into hanger . She could see numerous TIE fighters hanger on some kind of rail road . Dozens of pilots ,crewman and storm troopers were busy doing their jobs but they hadn't " Aiden there is no way , I am climbing up in there ." as she hidden behind a barrier of equipment.

She looked at one of the TIE fighter until some guard blew her cover.

Suddenly an officer noticed Joie and he yelled out " Hey you ? Stop right there you blasted castaway ! " causing everyone at the hanger to turned at her direction .

" Aw shit ." she cursed as she felt a gun pointing behind her head as the nearest officer lead her out from her hiding space .

Stormtroopers had their weapons locked and load as they came from the doors and the platform below and aimed their blaster at her as the pilots and crewmembers watch in amuse .

" So this is the rebel that is attacking the ship . One rebel . You little rebel slut ." mocked the anger officer as he made her raised her hands up . With the storm troopers watching in amuse felting the excitement watching Vader tearing this girl .

" Yeah ." Jodie whipped up a grin on her face and said " Aiden kick his ass! "

The officer frowned and asked " Aiden ? " before the officer spatter out something out . The officer dropped his handgun and grabbing his throat as he was lifted in midair . Jodie just stood there watching with her mouth dropped " Aiden she said out lout " Let him go."

Stormtroopers and everyone in the hanger watched with pure horror as the officer flew across the hallway hitting the wall , breaking his skulk and back and dropped to the ground . Shocked by this being and the girl stepped forward as the other back off and others were hammering the doors with their fist screaming to get out . Everyone was horrid of what she had done.

" Who's next ? " Jodie simply asked the crowd . But no answer from the crowd of stormtrooper who were now frighten by her powers.

Suddenly the blast doors side open stepping out Vader himself . They were 15 feet away from each other . Jodie's mouth dropped in horror but her face glazing with anger

" Listen up , you asshole!" Jodie yelled at Vader

" There is no way I am going be your puppet . Don't you think about laying a finger on me. For the last time give up because I am nothing special. You better stay the fuck away from me . I am warning you."

Vader growled in anger " You dare insult the name of the sith !"

" This ends now Jodie , you gone too far beyond your destruction. You will be at my mercy . You will feel the power of the dark side." roared Vader active his lightsaber . " Feel the power-"

His sentence was cut short as Jodie's body began to glow along with her eyes and it was some force power the jedi or any sith had never seen . Jodie gasped as her arms glow too . The storm troopers were back up and Vader's mouth twisted in surprise and horror .

" What " Vader gasped

" Aiden kick his ass ." said Jodie as her eyes turned blue as she raised her arms .Then there was a flash of kinetic bright light in the hanger.

Admiral Ozzel and a battalion of officers , Storm commandos and Stormtroopers rushing towards the hanger 'bay's doors . The admiral was in full body armor and yelled at his men " Come on men ! We better hurry , Vader will need us otherwise - " his sentence was cut short as another violate blast shook the ground and the ship. This time , it knock everyone off their feet .

His men exchanged worried looks with each other before getting themselves up. The officer in armor activated the blast door . The stormtroopers and the officers raised their blaster rifles at the ready, the door slowly opened and let out a horrible scream of metal ripped from its layer .

Admiral Ozzel's mouth dropped and his eyes were wide in surprised .

Much to the storm commandos , the imperial officers and the Stormtroopers's horror as they saw the entire hanger bay reduced to black rumbles of twisted metal and debris in a mixture of wires , sparks , black ripped metal columns . Broken bodies everywhere from stormtroopers , imperial officers , pilots and serviceman. A few bodies were stickled to the puncture metal in a sicken manner .

TIE fighters and other assault equipment were smashed into pieces .

" Who..oo would do this ?" chocked Ozzel as he dropped his pistol in shock as he stepped away from the hanger bay and turning to his men .

" Get the medics ! Get reinforcements ! Spread yourself out and find any survivors ! " Ozzel roared to his men before his men could mobile into search and research groups . A large bunk of metal was pushed to the ground , mechanic hand slicked out and it was Vader himself . His armor was badly damaged along with his helmet , blood pouring from his arms and legs but he lost both of his metal legs and his other armor . So much pain in his body and it was some power that overwhelmed his force and himself . He was defeated by a girl without a starch on her .

" What are you ? How... " he chocked as he paused out on the ground as the pain takes him away

The stormtroopers rushed to his aid , they carefully placed him on a medical bay and the medical droids rushed him into the treatment centre . Ozzel turned to Captain Piett

" Admiral , we found out who did the attack . It was a girl, we have no idea how she got into the ship and how did she overwhelmed Vader without the force ? " asked Piett and continued his report " She managed to take one of the TIE fighters and only two of five wings had checked in ."

Ozzel cursed to himself " Blasted ! This is worse than Vader's wraith . " Then anger rosed in his tone " Piett , tell the bridge to direct the Executor to the nearest imperial shipyard and send a message to the fleet and any available ships that we have a rouge rebel to catch . We are going to kill this bitch. "

Piett saluted and said " It will be done ." and hurried to complete his orders , leaving Ozzel shaking his head in annoyance with anger , placing his hands behind his head as he glanced at the major damage of the Main hanger.

The galaxy had a new saviour of hope and the Empire had no idea what they were about to deal with one girl with unbelievable powers that will turn the tide of the Galactic Civil War


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A New World **

Jodie sighed uncomfortably in the back cockpit of the TIE fighter as she looked at the endless myriad of stars in the dark . " This is so unreal ." she muttered in her breath as she lean forward to the hexagon screen of the fighter . The imperial pilot was sitting there smoothing the control of the fighter while Aiden possed him .

The fighter was flying into an endless journey though space ," How the hell I can get home ? Why does everything happen to me ." she chocked . A sole tear poured from her eye as her fingers rumbled her neck mark after Vader nearly choked her to death with her mysterious invisible finger. " Who the hell is Darth Vader? That the stupidest name ever." she muttered as she wrapped herself with her thin jacket

Aiden must did a pretty good job in defending her after she wiped out a battalion of white armored soldiers and that black armoured lunatic without a starch and he got new moves that are so unreal.

The pilot was the sole survivor of the hanger attack and her entity Aiden managed to posing the pilot so they could gain accuses to their ships . But none of them had the idea finding their way back .

Jodie closed her eyes as she curbed herself into a ball with both of her hands ." Nathan , Cole ...Ryan " she thought to herself . What will others would say about her if she came back to Earth with one hell of a story to tell . She preferred throwing herself to the mercy of the CIA or at Ryan or she just lash out at them for making them a slave to the CIA. Jodie let her anger disappeared as she started at the space around her.

" Well shit Aiden , she said to the ship " We are screwed ."

**Earth **

**United States of America**

A car pulled beside a road as it slowly approached an police road block . Three sheriff squad cars and numerous FBI cars covering the perimeter of the road . A small mixture of FBI agents scanning the road for evidences with the help of some police dogs .

A man in a suit wearing glasses stepped out and it was Nathan Dawkins . He was the DPA (Department of Paranormal Activates ) scientist and was a surrogate parent of Jodie Holmes after her parents left her . He cared for her and watch her grew up to be an independent woman . Nathan, the FBI and the CIA received Intel that the fugitive was heading towards the Texas border . They end up founding her things laying on the ground and the CIA believed she was kidnapped.

He saw a green hoodie and a backpack on the road as forensic units took pictures as evidence.

He reached the roadblock and greeted the Sherriff where an FBI officer talking to three men . " Look officer , we not lying , Jeff and Joe sand I saw the whole thing . " protested the younger man . " We watched it happen."

" Yeah we got on camera , it aren't real." protest the older man

" Like what ." scoffed the FBI agent . " You have to see this shit ." before the other man showed the agent the mobile camera scene .

" What ? you found her !" gasped Nathan as he rushed towards the FBI agent and the three men and looked at the camera. The video shows a bright light in the dark and it reveals a burry image of a space ship landed in front a girl with white figures walking out from the ship and suddenly a blue pulse hit her revealing her face as the hood fell out from her hair. It was Jodie herself and Nathan can tell who see was .

Nathan stood there in shock and Jodie was dragged by white men in armor followed by a mysterious figure and boarded their ship. " No, it can't be ." he said

" Uh do we get something nice?" asked the younger man to the FBI agent but Nathan turned away in disgust and head for the car . Sadness in his eyes as he got into his car and sat there leaning on the wheel.

" Jodie? What happen to you ? I wonder where you are. I hope you are safe." he said to himself as a sole tear fall from his eyes.

* * *

**The Executor **

Medics , engineers and droids along with a few medicals droids spread across the ruins of the hanger bay . The medics were loading the wounded into the stretchers , Engineers were removing scrap metal from the wreckage. Officers shout out orders as Stormtroopers rushed in to assist the wounded. After Jodie escaped from her cell and wounded Vader in the process.

The casualties on board the Executor were high as the death toll rose ; multiple officers and storm troopers were killed in the attack , dozens more were wounded and an quarter and a half of their TIE fighter fleet was destroyed along with numerous amounts of their assault vehicles and equipment.

The dead were placed into body bags and the massive super star destroyer arrived on an imperial planet and massive repairs were on the way.

A man in green armor was at the ruins of the detention cell block viewing the security footages . The man was Boba Fett , son of Jango Fett. He was a bounty hunter who serve as a mercenary of the Galactic empire.

He push the button footage of the monitor revealing a stormtrooper was about to open the cell door , the door itself exploded forward and smash the stormtrooper against the wall . The next footage shows an angry girl in a stripe button up shirt wearing dog tags yelling at the security footage.

Another footage shows the girl fighting off a group of Imperial Officers, She kicking the imperial officer in the balls and punch another officer in the face.

He changed the footage again only to see the girl facing off a large group of storm troopers who open fired . When Fett looked closer , the girl raised her arms in protective position as she covered her face and she mysteriously had a blue thick shield from the laser bolts and then blast them away with a blue pulse sending them to the ground . Boba was shock and he wondered how this girl

" This girl is no joke ." he murmured to himself " She looks dangerous than the force."

" You are correct." said a robotic deep voice and Fett knew that voice. Vader was standing in the ruins of the detention centre . Vader just came back from the med bay, the medic droids repaired his robotic parts and gave him a dose of pain killers. He had difficulties walking after Jodie nearly broke all his bones.

Vader strolled towards Fett, " This girl has few trick up her sleeves but she is interesting ." said Fett " Vader , I am not sure how she inflicted so much damage here. I can bring her back alive but I would need other extra hands ." he said surveying the damage .

" I made a mistake of leaving her here , my master wouldn't be please with her escape . She is force sensitive , born naturally . Your target is name is Jodie Holmes , I will provide limited military assets under your command . Starting by conducting with General Veer and you make sure she returns back in my hands alive ." he said coldly

Vader sighed " I will find out how this girl can inflict so much damage without the use of the force. I must know how she got those powers. I will make her pay."

Fett smiled under his helmet " I would need to call in the big guns just in case. I need a squad of stormtroopers and they wouldn't be coming back."

" Good, the empire will provide the assets you need ." Vader said finally. An officer came to the ruins of the detention cell . " My lord, the emperor wishes to see you."

" Very well then. Provide Bounty Hunter Fett with necessary resources he needs ." he ordered . Vader marched back to his quarters where a blue hologram of the Emperor Sidious appeared . He didn't look pleased .

" Lord Vader , you have disappointed me ." the emperor said coldy.

"Master . This girl is way stronger than the force . It seen that she was gifted with a mysterious power beyond her control. She escaped my master"

" I see ." said the emperor rumbling his chin.

The emperor bit his lip and turned in a snarled of frustration and Vader was expecting his master to punished him.

It never came and Sidious said" That's impossible, how could she... Never mind this . We will discuss this girl later . You must go find her and you must bring this girl to me and I will question her myself . We must know this gift of that girl and we must know. She will enrich our teaching and we will make her join the dark side ."

Vader felt uncomfortable with this but agree to his master , " Master, it is possible that this girl may be born naturally with a powerful substance that is uncontrollable. Not by the force and there is something strong inside her which make her powerful."

Unsure of this , the emperor said "Then You will find her, Lord Vader. I want to see her with my own eyes and I will..question her myself."

* * *

**Unknown planet **

The TIE fighter came landing in the flat surface in the middle of the forest. Aiden had to landed the fighter on a mysterious planet since the fighter was out of fuel. The possessed TIE fighter pilot and Jodie walked out from the space craft then the entity could escape out the possessed pilot and then the entity put the pilot to sleep.

Jodie looked around her surroundings and only saw really tall trees size of five level buildings, she grabbed a small kit bag from the fighter , she open the box to see a thermal grenade , a few ration bars , a radio and a submachine gun like blaster with a rope. She put the blaster inside her pants and some ration bars along with the grenade.

" Okay Aiden," she said " Now we find a place to spend the night and do shit ." she signed before walking deep into the woods, " Great job Aiden , now we are in the middle of no where

Jodie rumbled her arms for warmth as she wandered through the trees in the forest for endless hours , her stomach growling and the sunset was becoming smaller and darker any minute.

Her eyes felt puffy , and she felt her legs were shaking like jelly and she muttered " Aiden , get help ...Now,"

Jodie dropped to her knees and laid there on the cold group and she closed her eyes wishing she could just die and darkness took her. Then she heard voices in her mind and felt her body hovered from the ground .

* * *

**Rebel Base Medical Bay**

_She was dreaming and moaning as ink of darkness buried her mind and send her into the world of darkness . _

_A void in her nightmare exposed a image of a planet slowly turning into a bright ball of fire where hordes of warships hovered over the planet. Jodie found herself standing in the ruins of a city and the skies were raining with ashes. _

_" No...No ... Oh God ..." she gasped in horror and felt her guts were on fire . Jungles of building in smokes and pummels of flames and Jodie heard the loud roars of war; Artillery barrages , cannons and gunfire noise echoed around the city of New York._

_Her family gone ; Nathan , Ryan and Cole ._

_Her home burns in ashes ._

_Billions of lives were butchered like animals._

_" Oh god."_

_Jodie turned around and She gasped in horror. She could see stormtroopers dressed in black armor wielding long rilfes and their giant war machines marching triumph over the bodies of innocent people and she looked closer a girl in black armor was leading them . She was standing over the ruins of the Statue of Liberty _

_When Jodie walked closer , A girl in black armor and she turned and smiled and winked at her but her eyes turned red . Jodie's jaw bone began to shake in horror as she tried to run but Jodie felt her muscles aren't moving and she was floating in mid air and she saw the image of her walked towards her . A clone of herself ._

_Her clone was in full body armor down the foot , an assault rifle was strapped behind her back with a sword too_

_" No ... You are not me ...YOU ARE NOT ME ! WHO ARE YOU ? " she yelled at her clone ._

_The evil Jodie laughed and returned in a sick grin. " I am you .Welcome to my world . I want you to enjoy this moment together to watch those who made you become a slave . I want all them to regret making you become the slave you were . This is just you and me, side by side . We will burn the galaxy to hell. " the clone said as she went closer to her and stroke her face. _

_" No ...NO I can't be part of this ! I don't want to go back. Stop ! STOP ! " Jodie screamed as she twisted and cried while Jodie was trying to break free of the clone's spell. Evil Jodie just stood there laughing. _

_Evil Jodie's simile wipe off and she said " You should know, I am the most powerful overlord of the galaxy and no one can stop me not even your guardian angel Aiden . Not even the Sith or the jedi could stop me . Everyone will pay the ultimate price."_

_" No ! " Jodie screamed in horror " I can't be part of this ." _

_But evil Jodie just frown and she asked " What you want to be ? If you not with me then you are against me ."_

_Jodie couldn't believe she was hearing until her clone raised her hands " We will burning the galaxy forever ." she said out loud as cast a spell of dark energy at her . Jodie screamed in pain as the beam of energy swallowed her whole body sending her to hell forever._

Jodie's eyes slowly open and shut and she moaned " No ...No..I don't want to go back. No...No...Aiden.." she twisted and cried . Her eyes open wide as she bolted from the bed

" I DON"T WANT TO GO BACK ! " Jodie screamed as she roses from a bed causing numerous people to look at her in shock and confusion ; soldiers in black vest and flat helmets and doctors with their eyes open and mouths dropped. Reaction hit her , she was in a hospital room filled with three rows of beds and monitors around the room.

Soldiers in black vest , blue uniforms and flat helmets rushed into the room aiming their small guns at her . Everything happen so quick.

Jodie gasped as she glazed at them in horror " Who are you people ? " she screamed as she jumped from the bed then a yellow blonde hair man in a orange pilot uniform stepped out the crowd of rebel pilots, soldiers and doctors . " It okay , It okay ! You are safe. My name is Luke Skywalker. You are safe."

Luke kept his distance " I am the one who found you and we nursed you back to health. Everything okay. Could you tell me your name please."

Then Luke turned to the soldiers , " Lower your blasters , she just harmless and confused." His voice was clam and thin and it calm her down a little.

"My ...Name is Jodie. Jodie Holmes." she said as she got out of the bed and looked Luke in the eye. Luke offered a small simile and offered his hand " I can explain how you got there Jodie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Awkward moment **

After the incident at the medical bay , the rebel alliance leaders arrived at the conference room ; Princess Leia was there along with Mon Mothma and General Carilist Rieekan along with the other rebel leaders . Jodie was introduced to them by Luke himself

Jodie sat on the edge of a chair , hands on her head with her elbows locked as she started at the ground with a blanket over her. Luke was standing by her side as her backup , but Aiden on the other hand believed that Luke was pretending to be her friend and he could feel it. Aiden was hovering back and forth over the rebel leaders stealthily. Aiden and Jodie noticed they were wearing robels or tunics or in uniform.

" This is weird Jodie , maybe we should get the fuck out of here ."whispered Aiden.

" I don't know ." muttered Jodie in her mind .

Jodie slowly look at Luke as Luke offered a soft smile and he said " I try to do the talking , I can tell them that you been though a lot . So we try to make this short . We just want to help."

"Okay, I...I got a bad feeling about this ." said Jodie seriously as she faced the Rebel leaders , the Rebel leaders sat behind the symbol of the Rebel Alliance . It begins and Aiden was watching the drama as it hovered over Jodie

" Your name is Jodie . Can you state your last name ?" asked Leia calmly at Jodie , Jodie took a deep breath and said " Holmes , my name is Jodie Holmes. "

Jodie turned and faced Luke " I-... Luke I don't think I can do this . I don't know where to begin and I can't do it ."

" It okay , you doing great ." encouraged Luke and then Mon Mothma said " Jodie , the alliance wished to help you and first you can tell us your side of the story. We can't help you if you tell us what happen to you . We all wish to help ."

" Okay , here the deal." said Jodie thinly " I have no idea what the hell's going on and I don't know where I am. "

" You are on a rebel base in Yavin." said Leia " Our ground troops found your body in the woods and you nearly froze to death . You were at the medical bay for a day and a half. Doctors said it was miracle that you survived. Luke was the one who found you."

" Miracle ! " Jodie exclaimed and turned to look at Luke and gave him a cold look.

Jodie looked surprised " Yavin ? Never heard of it and this is some kind of a joke ? ." she said . The leaders muttered to each other and continued their questioning . " Where are you from ? " asked the young lady .

Jodie looked down at the ground but felt her anger boiling fast and she shooked her head in disbelief but a cold fury emerged from her chest. _This is stupid and why do we have to do this again._ she thought. "I am from Earth ."

" Nothing , we just sit here listening and answer to that crap to these guys so, can we go on to plan B ? " whispered Aiden to Joide

" Not this time , just watch me ." she whispered in her head

The leaders muttered to each other seriously and Mon Mothma said " Please tell us what happen and we can help you ."

"Yeah, you guys want to know what happen to me ? " Jodie rose from her chair and glazed furiously at the rebel council and muttered under her breath and then Jodie snapped.

" Why do you tell me what is GOING ON HERE ? " she screamed causing the entire room to froze in shock even Luke and the two rebel troopers in surprise.

Luke felt so embarrassed standing there beside Jodie , it was his mistake to bring Jodie to see the rebel leaders since he talked her into seeing the rebel leaders but he wasn't aware of her mental state but Luke was shocked of her outburst as he back off.

" Jodie please they are trying to help you." Luke protested

" You stay out of it ." she growled at Luke and turned to the Rebel council " WHAT IS THIS ? I feel like I am going insane but no . You should left me back to die and you want know what else . I was kidnapped by some asshole named _Darth Vader . _I don't know who he is_ .He _and those assholes just grabbed me into his ship and I got out of there alive . You happy now ! You hear me ! " Jodie yelled angrily ." That it I am done .I am out of here ."

She walked past Luke and went out of the conference room leaving everyone in the room in an awkward silence .

Luke looked at Leia and the other rebel leaders and then Luke said " She must been though allot . It is my mistake to bring her here and I am one who found her . Jodie is my responsibility . I would like to apologized to all of you ."

" We understand and this situation didn't work out between you and Jodie and you will make sure she is your responsibility . We are not sure she is a spy for the Empire or she may be a prisoner and has escape from Imperial prison . You must keep an eye on her Luke ." said Mon Mothma seriously . " She spoke such abusive langauge."

" I do want I can ." said Luke bowing down and left and Leia turned to Mon Mothma " What if this girl is from Earth and that means she is a terrain . I going to talk to Luka about this and I can work a solution with her ."

" Leia , we may not be able to help her and we need to keep an eye on her ." said Mon Mothma and Leia got up and bow to the rebel leaders before leaving the room.

Luke was leaning his head against the wall " What did I do ? I didn't do anything wrong, how could she be so angry at me." he said to himself and he noticed a shade of red went past him . Luke peek out of the corner of the wall to see Jodie walking towards the storage bay .

" Hey kid ? Is that your new girlfriend ? " asked Han Sole as he and Wookie Chewie approached him from behind. Chewie grunt in agreement.

" Han . It a long story. " said Luke sadly " She must been though allot Han and I think I kind of worried about her ."

Chewie and Han looked at each other in confusion. " Whoa , who is she ? " asked Han with a eyebrow wide up and Chewie purred with curious.

Luke signed " I rather not talk about it . She's been shaken up a lot so promise me Han and Chewie that you don't get too close to her and I don't want her to be more paranoid ."

" Okay ." said Han " What happen to you ? Did 'she ' dump you or something . What's here name ?"

Luke signed " I rather not talk about it right now . Han listen , everything went wrong at the meeting and I was so stupid to bring her into my mess. She just scared and confused that's all. "

Chewie and Han chucked " Don't sweat it Luke, she get over it . I mean what the worse thing could happen. But I taught you a few things about meeting girls like her." smirked Han as he crossed his arms . " Looks like you want to date her real bad."

Chewie chuckled with agreement . Luke laughed too and he thought _I really hope I could talk to her. I don't know what is her problem_

" That was kind of shitty in there. But I like it ." said Aiden

_Yeah I have to go with it Aiden. _ replied Jodie in her mind

_At least you don't have a bright plan to get us both home . Back to Cole and Nathan. I don't know how he doing without me. _Jodie said in her mind.

Jodie felt so uncomfortable in her surroundings , she walked past numerous rebel troopers , pilots in orange space suits and droids or machines that she never seen . Numerous rebel troopers or pilots just looked at her curiously as their eyes followed her around before resuming into their routine activities . She wasn't aware Luke was following her.

" Those words don't sound like English to me ." she muttered to herself noticing the words in alien form. She turned to another hallway walked past Rebel crewmen and more pilots . She saw X wing fighters in a hanger as she walked past the hanger bay. Aiden flew around the hanger to see massive fighters with big laser cannons , pilots in orange uniforms and all sorts of weird equipment and machines on wheels or walking with legs .

He can see dozens of pilots and crewmen pausing in the work and they took a quick look at Jodie and began to murmuring to themselves .

Pilots looked up from their work and looked at Jodie with amuse and smirks . She ignored them and their curious looks . " This place is kind of interesting ." said Aiden." I think I like it here ."

" Whatever." Jodie said in her mind with annoyance.

"I hope there is nothing creepy about this place."

Then she came across a golden protocol droid and blue and white droid on wheels . " Hello there ? " the droid said " I am 3P0 and this is R2 . How may I be at your service"

R2 beeped with happy greets but Jodie suddenly looked disgust at both of them . " Why don't you go fuck yourself asshole." Jodie said coldly out loud at the droids before taking off to the hallway. A few pilots hanging around the hallway passed in their conversation after hearing her abusive verb and starred right at the girl in a red stripe long shirt in confusion .

3P0 looked shocked as the girl walked away " How rude." the golden droid sighed.

Several rebel troopers frowned in confusion at her as Jodie walked pass them.

" Oh dear , that poor thing has to learn some manners ." scoffed 3P0 to his R2 friend.

She wandered further into the base and finally she found the storage room. She opened it and shut the door behind her . Jodie found herself staring at rows of metal crates and storage bins , so tired from hours of wandering . She crawled next to a set of shipment containers , lay herself on top of a long metal container and she finally fast asleep . Her mind then wandered into dreamland .

* * *

**Imperial Star Destoryer Hanger Bay **

Boba stepped out from the elevator and walked into the hanger bay , his jetpack gear was strapped behind his back , his blasters were on his sides and his flamethrower waist gadget was locked and load . Boba was aware about the girl's powers so he took extra precaution in his mission

Imperial Intel has claimed the girl was hiding at a rebel base in Yain so his plan was to capture the girl and bring him to Lord Vader . There was a fleet of star destroyers heading for the planet which provides a distraction for the rebels at the same time

He and a group of mercenaries will sneak into the base and grabbed the girl and run then meet up with the invasion force to extract them at the same time.

He gathered numerous bounty hunters and mercenaries from over the galaxy and a few good ones from the criminal underworld . He had a team of 15 mercenaries and bounty hunters ( neither humans or aliens ) and a squad of 6 storm troopers. The mercenaries and the bounty hunters were stripped down their blasters or slug throwers and the storm troopers were lock and load waiting for orders.

Boba smiled under his helmet and he knew the risks in his plan then he locked and load his blaster before he and his team departed in the shuttle.

It will be satisfy mission thought Boba. But Boba was dead wrong.

Meanwhile back at the Galactic Empire Capital of Coruscant , a hooded man stand on a baloney on his palace was the Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious .

After the destruction of the super space station The Death Star that crippled the Empire's military might, Sidious was beginning to see visions of a girl with a unknown power without the guidance of the force was able to kill him and his empire to shreds.

The emperor felt the disturbance more stronger than any force sensitive but Sidious was wondering if this disturbance was provided to be more dangerous than any jedi or sith.

Sidious had seen the security footage of the girl back on Vader's ship and that girl was providen to be even more dangerous than ever . Vader just capture the girl from another planet and the girl was named Jodie

Sidous frown at the landscape of the endless jungles of skyscrapers and endless air speeders. However Sidous was worried his plans for further galactic conquest will be foiled by one girl with an unknown power that was stronger than the force.

Vader reported to him that he found an unknown planet named Earth and the imperials were conducting more research on it. The Emperor began to put every resources to invade Earth. The sith Emperor smiled under his hood as a brilliant plan forged in his mind if he can convinced her to join the dark side and she will be more powerful than any sith . Sidious would just cast away his own apprentice Darth Vader and chose Jodie as his new apprentice.

He and Jodie would rule the galaxy forever. Sidious smiled but he knew it would take time to make Jodie turn to the dark side. Sidious would just wait for the rightful time to get Jodie to the dark side no matter what were the cost.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Takes place in post/ New Hope .**

**Will Jodie join the Dark Side ? How will she come back to Earth ? Stay tune for more.**


End file.
